The Purple Piano Project
The Purple Piano Project is the first episode of season three of Glee, directed by Eric Stoltz. It will premiere on Tuesday September 20, 2011. Plot The first episode features a lot of songs that aren't in the charts but were hits in the past. Source Rachel (Lea Michele) has some great stuff with Blaine (Darren Criss). Source A school musical plotline will begin in this episode. Source The following cast members have been confirmed to have been in the recording studio: (This does not mean Dianna, Jenna, Ashley, or Kevin have not been) *Lea (3 songs) Source *Cory Source *Amber Source *Chris Source *Naya Source *Mark Source *Heather Source *Darren Source 1 Source 2 Adam Anders confirmed he does not know if Harry will sing in this season yet Source The winner of the Glee Project will be introduced in this episode and will audition for New Directions in a new and unusual way. However, the winner won't be on set until the reality show ends, which is August 21st. Source Blaine and Kurt have a scene at the Lima Bean. Source Quinn and Rachel have a scene together. Source Will, Emma and Beiste have a scene together. Source Sue has a scene where she tries to remove a purple piano from a room - citing how it looks like Liberace died on it. Source Who is graduating and who is staying will be revealed in the first few minutes of this episode. Source The preparation of Season 3 began on August 8th, such as dance rehearsals, recording the songs and warbrobe fittings. Source 1 Source 2 This episode will air on Tuesday, September 20th at 8pm. Source Eric Stoltz is directing this episode Source Filming began on August 9th. Confirmed by Dante Di Loreto (One of the executive producers of Glee) Source Mike and Tina have a scene together. Source Max Adler (David Karofsky) may not be in the first episode due to his movie filming, which ends August 12th. Source Source Kurt and Rachel have a scene together in Emma's office. Source Josh Sussman (Jacob Ben Israel) will be in this episode. Source Tina, Mike, and Artie have a scene together. source Mercedes has a scene with a new costar. Since this was posted before the end of TGP, it is more likely the costar is her romantic interest, not the TGP winner. Source Lea tweeted that she got to see Darren perform and because they attend different schools, this suggests Blaine will be attending McKinley and possibly auditioning for ND. Source There will be a number involving the characters tap dancing. Source Two new characters will be introduced, Sheila (unknown yet who's playing this character) and Sugar (played by Vanessa Lengies) Source Within the first 2 pages of the script, Rachel gets slushied. Source Blaine sings "It's Not Unusual" with The Cheerios in the Mckinley courtyard. Blaine has lead vocals and is not wearing the Dalton Academy Uniform. The rest of ND is there, but apparently they are on the fringes watching, not participating. Darren wears a red shirt and highwater jeans. Lea and Chris are “kind of” in it (Lea is sort of “running around like she’s in a French movie” and Darren does some cheesy wink/thumbs up to Chris during the song). Quinn is with another group, smoking and watching the performance. At the end of it she flicks her cigarette at the piano and the piano goes up in flames. Source Quinn is going 'bad girl'. Source This involves a completely new wardrobe that is unlike anything she has ever worn before. Source Furthermore, Dianna Agron has been spotted with new dyed pink hair. Source Iqbal confirmed that this is part of Quinn's new storyline. Source Santana is back on the Cheerios. Source Quinn's new wardrobe involves an upside down cross. Source It also involves a shirt that says "Hell is so hot right now". Quinn is also not wearing her cross that she clung to throughout series 1 and 2. Source Lea and Jenna tweeted they filmed the finale number for this episode. They both described this number has a lot of dancing and Lea said it's a super fun song. Source 1 Source 2 The first number of this episode: "Dancing Cheerios and Exploding Pianos" Source The episode is titled "The Purple Piano Project" and will involve Blaine transferring to McKinley. Source Mike's parents have a different idea about what he should be doing with his life Source Kurt and Blaine will not be breaking up but there will be some competition between them Source Mr. Schue wants to come back with the Broadway shows, and decides to begin with new school musical project. Songs At the moment, it is unknown when the actors were recording in the studio, if it was a solo, in a group number/duet or a song to themselves. Ryan said he wanted to keep it to 4 numbers an episode. Guest Stars *'Vanessa Lengies' as Sugar. Source *'TBA '''as Sheila. *'LaMarcus Tinker 'as Marcus. Source *'The Glee Project Winner '''as TBA. *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes. *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel. *John Lock as Jazz Band Drummer Photos 293.agron.lc.081111.jpg|Quinn's new hair Tes4.jpg Tes5.jpg Y9ntx.jpg|Rachel's newest look for season 3 Dianna-agron-funky-pink-hair.jpg Tes3.jpg Tes2.jpg Tes1.jpg x-28.jpg tumblr_lpt6v51td91qa7us6o1_500.jpg Tumblr lpt5chYWAl1r0tedeo3 500.jpg 373333175.jpg|An extra on set dressed as an emo with a new titans banner Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes